This invention relates to automatic fish hook setting devices.
In the sport of fishing, it is well known that the fish is often able to snatch bait from the fisherman's hook before the fisherman reacts to the fish's presence; in some cases, the fish makes off with the bait. In other cases, the fisherman may be entirely unaware of the fish, as, for example, when the fisherman has set down his pole or when he is inattentive.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fish hook setting device which is sensitive and discharges easily when a fish takes the hook in his mouth.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fish setting device which, while sensitive to the fish does not tend to trigger accidentally.
Still another object the invention is to provide a signal to the fisherman when the hook setting device has discharged.